Drip Drop Drabbles
by Angst-Ridden-Teenager2468
Summary: A collection of drabbles, aiming for around 50. Chapter 2 I Believe I Can Fly!
1. All That Sparkles Isn't Always A Cullen

**A/N: So I'm starting a long series of drabbles, all to be contained within this one story, in separate chapters. I'm aiming for around 10 - 100 is such a nice number, but highly unattainable in its' niceness - drabbles to be put here before CoG comes out. **

**This is just a funny idea that came to me randomly - I was reflecting back on the Twilight Saga - PRE-BD, of course - while writing a chap. of 'Group Therapy', my other story, and then this popped into my mind.**

"Don't you dare make yourself feel at home," warned Magnus as he exited the room to answer the doorbell.

Clary flopped down onto one of the radically colored couches in Magnus's living room of sorts, while Jace remained standing, along with Alec. Isabelle had stayed behind at the Institute, on babysitting duty with Max.

Alec shuffled his weight from one foot to the other. The oldest Lightwood still seemed slightly uncomfortable here in Magnus's loft.

"Has anyone else noticed that this entire room is like a tribute to gay pride?" asked Jace, inspecting the multi-colored furniture and the many-hued mismatched furniture. The velvet curtains that were drawn over the wide window were varying shades of purple, ranging from plum to violet. "We could spearhead a whole parade in her-"

"One vampire, present and accounted for," intoned Magnus as he re-entered the room. Behind him trailed Simon. Clary smiled at him.

"So you braved sunlight yet again, mundie," was Jace's choice of greeting.

"You seem unhappy about that. Should I lurk in dark corners, and cringe at the sight of light?" questioned Simon, as he settled down beside Clary.

"If it would mean I'd see less of you, then by all means, please do so." Jace turned away, to face the drawn window.

"Anyone else I need to expect?" Magnus demanded of Jace.

"No," Jace replied, his tone curt. His fingers curled around the edge of the window's curtain.

"I swear it's like I'm running a freakin' hotel," muttered the warlock. He cleared his throat, and said, "Now, we-"

Jace pulled back the curtain. The room was filled with sunlight, rebounding off the large gilded mirror that had been propped against a wall. But it was Magnus who sparkled the most, every inch of his skin glittering like the surface of a diamond. Simon, for one, remained unharmed.

Magnus looked mildly surprised. "Guess I should've used les-"

Clary jumped up, pointing an accusing finger at Magnus.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!"

"Clary-" Simon tried to get his best friend to calm down, to no avail.

"YOU'RE A CULLEN! A SPARKLY CULLEN!"

"Come again?" Jace quirked an eyebrow inquisitively. "A Cullen? I don't think I've killed one of those before."

Clary made an impatient noise and stamped her foot. "Like Edward Cullen?"

"Pardon?" Everyone wore twin looks of confusion, except for Simon, who was shaking his head with an amused grin on his face.

"The Cullens? Twilight? Does any of this ring the smallest of bells?" Apparently none were rang. "Forks? Vampires?

"Aren't I supposed to sparkle then? Aren't fangs and sparkles a package deal?" Simon asked, barely stopping himself from grinning outright.

"For drag queens, maybe." Jace smirked.

"We have an issue on our hands," Magnus reminded the group, ever so subtlety. "The- Wait. Where'd Alec go?" The warlock spun around, to see Alec standing behind him. The sunlight shone through the window behind Alec, making him more of a silhouette than a flesh-and-blood person. His eyes were on Magnus, as if he were a the most beautiful thing on the planet. They all exchanged glances. Alec payed no attention. Even Magnus seemed a little freaked out, but before anyone could speak, Alec did, in a high, dreamy voice.

"Oh, Magnus - You dazzle me!"

**A/N: *rolls around on the floor, clutching ribs, laughing crazily. **

**Hope you found it as funny as I did when I was writing it.**

**Review *laugh* please !*gasp for air***


	2. I Believe I Can Fly!

**Disclaimer: **

**Me:I do not own the Mortal Instruments. *sniff. I do not own the wickedly cool Shadow World. I do not own Clary, Isabelle, Max, Raphael, Simon, Maia or....**

**CC: And?**

**Me: I do not own Chairman Meow.**

**CC: And?**

**Me: WAHHH!!! I DO NOT OWN MAGNUS, OR ALEC!!!"**

**CC: And?**

**Me: Please! Please, pretty, pretty, pretty please can I have-**

**C: No.**

**Me: I do not own Jace. **

**CC: Thank you.**

**Me: My life now holds no purpose. I am a wandering soul, doomed to forever reminisce about what I've lost-"**

**CC: I know a great therapist you can go to. Doctor Folchart. I can give you her number**

**A/N: MY EVIL MINIONS COMMAND YOU TO READ!!!!!! THEN READ THE AUTHOR NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**

"FINE!" Isabelle slammed the door of the greenhouse behind her. She leaned against it, arms crossed across her chest, fuming. She looked positively demonic, her whip coiled around her waist like a snake, gaze dark and shaded with anger, despite her occupation as a demon slayer

"Isabelle?"Clary peeked out from behind a large rose bush, made up of golden, shimmering roses. Clary was clutching her notepad in hand, a partial drawing of a flower inscribed onto the white page. "What's wrong?"

Isabelle stared at her for a long moment, dark eyes smoldering like coal about to burst into flames. Then, quicker than a flick of her whip, she was in the midst of the bush's foliage. The leather of her thigh-high boots squeaked as she sat down beside Clary in a huff, swatting away all the branches that dared come close to her.

"Jace is what's wrong," Isabelle explained. "Him, and his stupid, idiotic, stupid, absurd, foolhardy motorcycle!" She snatched a large leaf of a wayward plant, and reduced it to shreds within seconds. Before she could grab another, Clary caught her wrist.

"I was drawing that."

Isabelle cocked her head, and squinted at Clary. "You were drawing a plant?"

Clary waved her notepad slightly.

A smirk crept onto Isabelle's face. "You really have no life, do you?"

"Well, fine, if you don't want to tell me what's wrong-" Clary got up to leave, but Isabelle pulled her back down again. If Jace wouldn't listen to her, his sister was the next best thing.

"He won't let me ride that motorcycle! I've been asking him for days, and he keeps coming up with an excuse, that good for nothing son of a -"

"Be careful what you say about my mum," Clary hinted.

"- of a bastard!" Isabelle nearly ripped an entire branch from it's branch. Clary sighed.

"Why don't you just ask Raphael if you can borrow one of his bikes? I can ask Simon, if you want."

"You think I'd settle for just getting a motorcycle of my own? Even if it can go underwater?" Clary wasn't sure how to answer. When she didn't, Isabelle, smiled sympathetically, out of beat with her anger, and patted Clary's hand. "You haven't been around long enoughto know how it works. Jace does something I don't like, I try and get Alec on my side, but you know how he is, and then I get back at Jace. And he regrets ever messing with me."

"So if you don't need my help, " Clary said hastily, already realizing she was walking in on a war that had been going on longer then the one Shadowhunters and demons had been waging on one another. "I guess I'll be going. Magnus wanted me to stop by to compare some of the runes I could make to the Gray Book's-"

Isabelle snapped her fingers, and jumped up, not even noticing as half a dozen leaves got caught in her silky hair. "That's it!"

Clary eyed her suspiciously. "What's it?"

Isabelle grinned wickedly. "You can create a rune for anything, right?"

"Yes?" The answer was phrased as a question. Clary eyed the older girl warily.

"I have an idea."

___________________________________________________

Jace steered Betsey upwards, barely missing the top of Brooklyn Bridge. The dozens of pigeons that had flocked there went flying, clearing the path for him. Jace chuckled slightly as he gunned the bike forward.

He loved looking down at the city at this time of night, seeing the lights and hearing the furious sounds, feeling the life of the city thrum through him. In a moment of trivial giddiness, he dropped down into a deep dive, then pulled up at the last second. Betsey barely cleared the surface of the water.

Jace laughed again. Like Isabelle really thought he'd let her borrow Betsey. Jace smiled stroked the handle of the motorcycle lovingly. Naming the bike Betsey had been a stroke of genius - though he'd kill anyone who'd found out.

Near the utmost edge of the horizon, the sun was beginning to peek out, like a golden coin. Jace frowned, knowing that he'd have to return back to the Institute soon.

Speeding upwards and away from the East River, towards the tops of skyscrapers Jace pondered how he'd annoy Isabelle next. Her vanity was her weak point, so -

Two distant shapes to his left caught Jace's attention. They were barely distinguishable against the dark sky, rapidly lightening though it was. They seemed vaguely humanoid. Jace narrowed his eyes, and ventured closer - and gnawed his teeth when he did.

"What are you two doing out here?" he demanded of Isabelle and Clary. The two girls seemed to be having the time of their lives, spurring through the air with a wayward kick. Isabelle pretended to be swimming, but then burst out into laughter. She smirked at Jace.

"We were just out for a night time fly. Like you." She raised an eyebrow, daring him to protest.

"Mum and Dad will be absolutely furious," Jace warned. He let the motorcycle idle - levitating in thin air, it must've looked ridiculous.

"Only if you tell them," Clary pointed out. The little red-head looked joyfully happy. She lifted a hand up to brush aside a wayward strand of hair, and Jace caught sight of a black rune that had been inscribed onto the back of her hand. The Mark seemed to have wings within itself, bold like an eagle, inspiring the reader to let go, to fly -

"You are in so much trouble," he stated. The edges of his mouth curled upwards. "Wait until I tell Mum and Dad that you've been experiment-"

"Honestly, Jace, you're like a little toddler," said Clary. She spun around in the air like a ballerina, her toes flexed. "Running of to 'Mum and Dad' whenever the going gets tough. I don't kno-

Suddenly Clary plummeted downwards, as if gravity had finally taken effect. _Oops. Sorry. Too late. Forgot that you humans are supposed to stay _on _the ground, not above it. My fault._

Jace felt his heart drop down with her. Faster than he thought possible, her urged Betsey down into yet another dive, following Clary as she fell further and further....

Then, as if she'd been wearing a bungee cord, Clary bounded upwards again. Isabelle swooped down to meet her, and the two girls exchanged a high -five.

Jace growled, and turned to look at his reflection in the window of the office tower beside him. The stricken faces of a group of low-life employee stared back at him through the window. The mundies' mouths had dropped open, and a few had coffee poured down the front of their shirts. In his frustration, Jace had let his glamour drop along with Clary's fall.

Betsey careened up to the girls, leaving the office folk behind.

"You idiots! I just got spotted by a group of mundie-"

"Oh, you'd better hope we don't tell Mum and Dad about that," Isabelle said. "They'd be less than approving."

"God, Isabelle, you have to be the most ann-"

"Hey, Clary drew the runes!" Clary started to emit sounds of protest.

"You gave me the idea!"

Jace interrupted them. "You two could make Magnus furious!"

Isabelle turned to him, her gaze trailing past him.

"Funny you should mention Magnus."

"Why? Did he put this idea into your head?"

"No. Funny you should mention him, because you'll be seeing him pretty soon. With all your injuries."

"What?" All of Jace's limbs were intact, and it had been one of those off-days when demonic activity had been fairly low, which was why Jace had decided to take Betsey out for a spin, searching for some thrills.

"Five, four..." Clary started counting under her breath.

Jace looked over his shoulder, at where Isabelle was staring.

The sun was well on its way to having risen fully, pale though it's rays were.

And Jace could feel Betsey's power slowly slinking away.

"Oh. Shit."

Isabelle and Clary had barely heard his words before he was falling to the Manhattan streets below, and this time it wasn't a trick.

The two girls were in fits all over again, giggles escaping their mouths every time they tried to stop, but caught sight of each other again.

They flew through back to the Institute smoothly, bathing in the early morning light.

They landed in front of the Institute light as feathers. Isabelle uttered the necessary words, and the door swung up. As they entered the elevator, Clary said, "Do you think we should call Magnus?"

Before Isabelle could respond, the door to the Institute swung open again. A dark figure hobbled into the foyer. His golden hair was riddled with ground in cement and dirt, and he definitely looked worse for wear.

"Clary, close the door." Clary's hand was hovering over the button that would do so. But she was concerned. What if Jace was actually hurt?

However, a few words carried over the hall to the girls, spoken by Jace. And they were definitely not those of someone mortally hurt.

"You. Two. Are. So. Dead."

**A/N: I didn't find this one at all as funny as the last drabble, but I've been wondering about whether or not Clary's could draw runes that would do this, for a while. It's not the best, but I wanted to get it out there, as Group Therapy won't be updated for another few days, at the least. Sorry! My science experiment did not turn out at all as planned, and we have about a week until we have to hand it in.**

**And on another note, New Moon is going to be filmed here in Vancouver, starting March. **

**Oh. My. God. The excess of fangirls pouring in will be overwhelming. I can't decide whether to start counting down the days until March, or to move out of the vicinity fast as I can. **

**Depends on whether or not Ben Barnes if playing Aro, and if he'll be coming to Vancouver, and not just Italy. Then I might be okay. : D**


End file.
